


See You, Mark Hyung!

by bangbangtan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangtan/pseuds/bangbangtan
Summary: Mark's being his usual extra self. Donghyuck's being as sassy as you can remember. Renjun is.. Renjun. Jeno is emo. Jaemin doesn't know what to do. Chenle and Jisung are so done with everyone.





	See You, Mark Hyung!

"Alright guys, I'm gonna get going. Renjun, you'll be in charge while I'm away", Mark said as he stood up. Renjun snorted, "In charge of what exactly Hyung, you literally will go for what, a day?". Donghyuck chirped in while walking, "Just make sure everyone's alive and make it through the night. And don't touch my stuff."  
Renjun rolled his eyes but went to hug Mark and Donghyuck anyway. 

Jeno on the other side of the room looked so sad. Jaemin, the one happened to see Jeno looking all gloomy, couldn't help but to come over to his best friend. "It's okay man, they'll be back before you know it, don't look so depressed", Jaemin said while patting Jeno on the shoulder, smiling 'the' smile and looking so encouraging. 

"Huh? No. I'm okay. I mean, I.. why didn't Mark hyung leave the job to me?", Jeno looked at Jaemin with questioning but hopeful eyes. Jaemin on the other hand looked beyond confused. "Er, what job?"  
Jeno heaved a sigh and said, "To take care of you guys while hyung away job Jaemin, what else?"

. . . 

Jaemin for a few seconds could only stare at his best friend like he grew a second head. Only then Jaemin realized that his friend was a real softie, resulting on him to have an internal conflict on how he was gonna respond to Jeno, protect or attack. And by attack he meant to shove Jeno to the ground. 

He decided to just leave the matter alone and said, "Maybe because Renjun is the oldest? Come on let's go say bye to Hyung and eat". Jaemin grabbed Jeno's arm and walked to Mark, Donghyuck and Renjun. And for a second time that day, Jeno heaved a sigh, this time bigger, and followed his friend. Jeno and Jaemin too, went to hug Mark and Donghyuck. 

In the corner of the room, seated Chenle and Jisung, silently watched and listened to all the happening in front of them. The moment they looked at each other, they knew. The same knowing stare said it all. They had one thing in mind. 'We're working with a bunch of sappy dramatic kids'

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. And this is trash i know.


End file.
